1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid jet recording head for generating small droplets of a liquid for recording (hereinafter called as "ink") to be used in a so-called ink jet recording system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recording head to be applied to the ink jet recording system is generally provided with a fine ink discharging outlet (sometimes called "orifice"), as an ink pathway and a section for generating ink discharging pressure provided at a portion of said ink pathway.
At the section for generating ink discharging pressure, a driving force for discharging ink is obtained by application of a mechanical pressure or thermal energy to the ink in the region around said section.
In the ink recording system, in order to perform a high speed recording with improved quality of recorded images, it is required that repeated discharging of liquid droplets is carried out stably and continuously for a long time and also the frequency of droplet formation by a recording head (i.e., number of droplets formed per unit time=droplet formation frequency per unit time) as well as stabilization of droplet formation characteristics is improved.
Moreover, it is practically required that such recording heads should easily be designed and manufactured with good production yield.
In the prior art, however, all of these requirements have not yet been satisfactorily fulfilled.